Damaged
by Slashgashterrorcrew
Summary: Dahvie and Andy find this little girl at a store who is getting pulled out by her uncle. Who is this little girl? How will this affect the bands? These questions and more will be answered in this story.


**Damaged.**

**Ok this is a botdf/ BVB/ oc story. So Andy and Dahvie went on a walk and find this 8 year old girl in the park alone and looked like she had been beaten. So they take her in and latter found that she isn't what she seams. She is damaged. **

* * *

(Andy's POV)

It was a normal day when this all happened i guess. BVB and Botdf where all hanging out in the tour busses before we all went to to the next stop for warped tour. We were laughing, telling jokes, drinking guy stuff you know. Cc and Jake, and Jinxx's girlfriends were with Haley and Sally for the afternoon. Dahvie and Jayy were cuddled up on the couch and Ashley and i were cuddled together on the floor. The other guys sat at the table. "Hey CC?" Jayy asked. "What?" He answered. "Can you see if we have any beer left?" Jayy asked. "Sure" CC called back. "Nope none left." CC called. "Dammit." We heard Jayy whisper.

"Hey Dahvie can you get us some more beer?" Jayy asked. "Sure. Anyone want to come with?" Dahvie asked. I nodded and grabbed my batman wallet. We started walking to the store and passed a few random stores. Ahead was a store that sold comics and stuff like that. It had a few toys and clothing but nothing special. Well i htought anyways i looked over to the store and saw a few hello kitty things and hoped to god that Dahvie wouldn't see it. "Andy can we stop at that store?" Dahvie asked pointing to the same store. "Um... No... Yes." I said. I saw some batman things and we ran to the store. One we got in we looked around.

"Kristine! Get your ass back here!" We heard a man yell. We look over and saw a little girl getting pulled away from the store crying. "But uncle i just wanted to look at the batman jacket." She whimpered. I looked sad and saw the jacket she wanted. "No. I will deal with you when we get home." He sneered. "Um sir can you repeat what you just said?" Dahvie asked. "What do you want fag?" The man asked. "I want you to repeat what you said to the little girl. Kristine i think you said her name is." Dahvie said. "That is none of your concern." He said. "No it isn't but when we hear you say 'deal with you at home' us responsible adults ask questions." I said. "listen this is none of your concern. It isn't your kid so back off." He said. "Well from the sound of it she isn't your kid as well so who are you to tell us to back off?" I asked. "I would shut up if i were you." He said. Dahvie was about to say something but the man just dragged the girl out of the store and left Dahvie and I in a daze.

We went to the corner store and got the pack of beer. On our way back we went back to the store and i bought the jacket she wanted and we left. "Why did you get the jacket?' Dahvie asked. "If we see her again i can give it to her." I answered. "We wont see her again." Dahvie said. I nodded but couldn't get the memory out of my head. The little girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing baggy clothing and didn't look to warm. She looked so scared when her uncle yelled at her. "Andy!" Dahvie yelled. I looked at him shocked. "What?" I asked. "I asked you if you wanted to cut through the park. It is getting late it is safer that way." He said.

I nodded and we went to the park. We heard i soft cry once we got to the park. We looked around and saw no one. "Dahvie do you think that we should have let him get away?" I asked. "No." He said. We heard a wimpier and i jumped. I looked at Dahvie and he gave a confused look. "Um did you hear the cry?" I asked. He nodded and we looked over to the swings and saw a little girl crying on the swing set. Dahvie walked over to her and gasped. "What?" I asked. "Kristine?" He asked. "Do i know you?" She asked. "No but we know who you are." I said. "How?" She asked. "We were the ones who yelled at your uncle." Dahvie answered. "Oh." She whispered. I handed her the batman jacket and she smiled. "Thanks." She whispered. Dahvie wrote something on a paper and handed it to her. "If you need us give me a call." He said. She nodded and walked away.

Once we got to the bus the sun had all ready set. Dahvie knocked on the door and Jayy answered it right away. "Dahvie." He said and hugged Dahvie. "Hi there." I said and Ashley came running. "Where were you guys?" Ashley asked. I looked to Dahvie and he had tears in his eyes. Jayy seamed to see them to becuse he held Dahvie closer to him. "Baby what happened?" Jayy asked and Dahvie sobbed harder. I explained to them what happened and Jayy seamed to understand more. "Dahvie it is ok she will be fine." Jayy said. "But she looked just like her." Dahvie sobbed out. I looked confused and Ashley hugged me. "Dahvie had a little sister before he ran away. She died a week latter." Jayy explained. "What was her name?" I asked. "It was Olivia." Jayy said.

* * *

(Kristine)

I went back to my uncles house after the guy gave me the jacket. "So where were you?" My uncle asked. "At the park." I answered. "Where did you get that jacket?" He growled."Some guy gave it to me." I whispered. "You stole this jacket?"He asked. "N-n-n-no h-he g-g-gave i-i-it to m-me."I stuttered out. My uncle grabbed the whip and wiped me. He did it over and over again. "Go upstairs and get changed." He said. I nodded and did what he said. One i got to the room i started to change. i just got undressed when he came in. "You didn't do it fast enough. That will be another whipping." He growled. He grabbed his belt and whipped me. "Get your clothing on." He said. I did as i was told. I went down the stairs and he handed me a bucket of bleach and a wash cloth. "Go clean the bathrooms." He said. I cleaned the bathrooms as fast as i could. He sent me to bed with out any dinner.

The next morning he had me do my chores and didn't feed me. "You wont be getting food for 3 days do you here me." He said. I nodded and he sent me off to school. I only had my cousins old clothing to wear and most of them didn't fit me. I never had nice things only what my uncle would give me. He let me keep the batman jacket but i can't be fed for 3 days to do that. Once i got to school the girls laughed at me. "Oh look little Kristine has a boys jacket. Where did you get that? The dolor store?" She asked. I shook my head and pulled out my cousins old i-pod. I put on bitches get stitches by blood on the dance floor. I know i shouldn't be listing to them but they help me through everything.

When school ended i walked to the park. I saw the guys who stood up to my uncle there. I smiled a bit but passed them. Well all most passed them. "Kristine!" One of them called out. I turned around to see the short one with colorful hair. "Hi." I whispered. "I am Dahvie." He said. My eyes opened as wide as they could. I looked next to him to see a guy who was taller than him and saw it was Jayy von monroe. "You are BOTDF." i said. "Yes." Jayy said. "Wait how old are you. I think you are a bit to young to listen to us." Dahvie said. "I am 8." I whispered. "So we haft to ask you a few questions." Jayy said.

* * *

(Jayy)

When we found the little girl at the park i first thought it was Olivia. When Dahvie called her name out i remembered it wasn't her. I told her we needed to ask her a few questions she hesitated before she answered us. "What do you want to know?" She asked. "Who was that man with you at the mall?" Dahvie asked. "He is my uncle." She replied. I was recording the whole thing so we could report this man to child services if needed. "What happened to your parents?" I asked. "They died in a fire." She answered. "What did your uncle mean by 'deal with you at home'?" Dahvie asked. She didn't answer Dahvie at all. "Sweetie can you please answer the question?" I asked. "He hurt me." She whispered. I looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean by hurt?" I asked. "He whipped me." She whispered. She then pulled up her shirt and showed us the slash marks. Dahvie took the pictures of them and i was about to cry. How could someone do that to a little girl?

"What else does he do to you?" I asked. "He burns parts of my arm, cuts my feet a little bit, he puts lemon juice in the cuts, he hits me, whips me with his belt, and whips me with a whip." She answered. "Is there anything else?" Dahvie asked. "He doesn't feed me if i don't do something fast enough." She answered. "What time is it?" She asked. "It is 2:30." I answered. Suddenly there was a look of horror in her eyes. "I need to get home now!" She yelled and she then grabbed her backpack and started to run.

I looked at Dahvie and saw that he had the same look of horror in his eyes. "We need to give her a ride." He said. "Kristine!" We yelled. She looked behind her and looked scared. "We can give you a ride." I said. She looked happy and hopped in to our car. "What is your address?" I asked. I nodded to Dahvie who had a pen and paper. "130 on 7th St." She said. "Apartment B." She finished. i looked at Dahvie who had a look of horror on his face. He nodded to tell me he would tell me latter. We dropped her off and she thanked us. We drove off and Dahvie started to cry. "Dahvie what's wrong?" I asked. "I know who Kristine is."Dahvie said. "Well duh you did meet her today." I said. "Ni i mean i know her know her." Dahvie explained. "Who is she then?" I asked. "She is my..."

* * *

So who is she to Dahvie?

a: His sister

b: His cousin

c: His niece

also how did you like it. This is my first on this account. I will not revile my other account but i will tell you this i have never done a story with bands.


End file.
